Chapter 3
Double is the 3rd of the Kingdom Manga. Summary After arriving at the location marked by the map Hyou had given him, Shin stands bewildered at the sight of the person sitting opposite him, an identical image of his deceased friend. The boy introduces himself as Ei Sei. Near in Kokuhi Village, the assassin tracking Shin had arrived. The outlaws Shin previously fought to try to impede him, an outlaw loses his head for interfering, others watch him walk by and recognize that he is from Clan Shukyou, an assassin clan that has been around for the past 200 years. Meanwhile, Shin demands answers for his questions, Ei Sei interrupts him sensing a presence outside, the assassin cuts straight through the shack wall almost taking Shin's life. Shin leaps outside, Ei Sei stands beside him. The assassin grins as he recognizes his true target, he reveals him to be Ei Sei, the king of Qin. Shin is shocked by this revelation, the assassin confesses he killed Hyou. Shin slowly begins to realize why his friend was taken into the palace. To act as Ei Sei's body double should the coup d'état succeed. The assassin offers to let Shin kill Ei Sei. Shin proclaims that he will but only after he kills the assassin first as he was the one to actually take Hyou's life. As Shin attacks, the small owl-like person looks on from a distance. Shin's strikes are easily blocked, the assassin acknowledges Shin's potential and begins to attack relentlessly. Shin blocks the heavy sword strikes but is caught off guard and sent tumbling into unconsciousness. Ei Sei watches Shin as he struggles to rise in a weakened state. He inspires Shin back to his feet by telling him to only think of seeking revenge for Hyou. Shin's anger is renewed and he begins to attack the assassin more ferociously. Shin starts getting the better of the strikes due to his recovered strength. Ei Sei recalls a conversation he had had with Hyou, to seek out Shin if anything should happen to him, he believes Shin will fly higher than anyone else. With one last attack, Shin jumps high into the air and hits the assassin with a downward slash strong enough to break the assassin's sword and mortally wound him. Characters in Order of Appearance *Ei Sei *Shin *Hyou flashback Characters Introduced *Jo Kan saw before, but now named Chapter Notes *Hyou's look-alike is revealed to be Ei Sei. *Jo Kan killed some of the band of thieves who Shin defeated *Jo Kan is revealed to be an assassin. *Shin knows Ei Sei is king of Qin. *Hyou is the first person that was able to wound Jo Kan. *Jo Kan is revealed to be the person that killed Hyou and wants to kill Ei Sei. *A flashback is shown of Hyou talking to Ei Sei. *Hyou admitted if there is a person that he wouldn't be able to beat Shin would. *Shin managed to mortally wound Jo Kan. Trivia Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters